My Kisame
by SheWolfByakugan
Summary: Itachi loves Kisame and revels in making the shark-man see just how much he's loved and how highly Itachi thinks of him. Kisame has never been able to truly accept Itachi's displays of affection. After using his "head", Itachi makes Kisame stop blowing off his compliments and love himself a little more. Rated M for sexual content


He's so gorgeous. My Kisame.

I have never gotten him to agree with me about that. He sees himself as a monster when he's really the opposite. The killer that he became wasn't truly who he is. It's what he was made into. He was molded into that like clay. But deep inside he is so sweet and gentle. He has to maintain that tough exterior though. His pride is cute sometimes. The first time I went down on him was amazing, but he wanted to be in control. I managed to break him and turn it into something more than a blowjob.

He had just taken a shower. When he came back to the bedroom he had a towel draped around his hips and had tiny beads of water running down his muscular chest and back because his hair was dripping wet. That's the only time his hair isn't spiky. It makes him look less imposing. I would never tell him that though.

He came into the bedroom and was about to start looking for a pair of underwear but I hopped out of bed and walked over to very gently trail my fingertips down his spine. He shivered a little. "Hey, babe," he said in almost in a whisper. I kissed the middle of his back. "Hey, Kisa. Why don't you come lie down on the bed with me?" I asked in as innocent a voice as I could even though I was naked and ready to do unspeakable things to him.

"I will after I put on some clothes," he said, leaning down to open his underwear drawer but I pulled him back by his shoulders.

"Without clothes on is what I mean. I want to do something"

"Itachi..."

"Come on," I pulled him towards the bed took the towel from around his hips then tossed it aside. "H-hey!" he stuttered as he tried to get the towel back.

"Shut up," I demanded while using both hands to grasp his toned ass. My god, he has a nice ass.

I turned him around and pushed him onto his back on the bed then spread his legs so I could lie down on my stomach between them. He tried to close them because this position makes him feel vulnerable. "Keep them open, Kisa-chan."

The faintest of blushes appeared on his cheeks while he tried to maintain his manly persona. "Itachi you know I don't like opening my legs like this..."

"It's me down here though. I want to be able to see all of you. In every position." I winked at him and he looked away. I started to trail tiny, fluttering kisses up the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thighs. The skin there is the most beautiful shade of powder blue. I love pressing my lips against it. Especially when he let's out those adorable little moans of his. His inner thighs have always been a sweet spot. I honestly think I could make him cum just by caressing them long enough. While I kissed one side, I ran my fingertips over the other and I looked up at him to see that he had relaxed and allowed his legs to remain open.

Once I had reached the top of his thighs I halted my kisses and moved up further so that I was lying between his legs. I looked down at him and cupped his cheek with my hand while gently rubbing it with my thumb. "You're so beautiful. Every inch of you," I murmured quietly before leaning down to give him the softest kiss on his lips.

He hardly returned the kiss and gave me a weak glare. "Don't call me that. And why are you on top of me like this?"

"I want to take my time and enjoy the beauty that is laid out for me," I said with a smile. He didn't like this and promptly tried to push me off. "No no no, Kisa-chan. No pushing."

"Itachi, cut the bullshit. Just finish what you've started."

"Don't be so mean," I scolded while grinding my own member against his already semi-hard one. He moaned and bucked his hips up against mine a little. "F-fuck," he grumbled as if he didn't want to show that he was enjoying it. I chuckled evilly and started kissing his lips then down to his neck where I nipped and sucked lightly on one of his other sensitive spots, earning more quiet gasps and moans from him.

When I reached his chest I moved to one of his nipples and used my finger to rub it slowly to make it hard. His nipples are cute and small as well as a pretty shade of dark blue and he can't seem to understand why I'm so fascinated with them. He bit his lip to keep from making any more noise as I flicked it with the tip of my tongue and he growled at me as if that would make me stop. "Aw I know you like this, Kisa. Don't you?" I taunted before taking the nipple into my mouth and sucking lightly while pinching the other between my index finger and thumb. He arched his back up a little and I could feel his dick hardening even more against my stomach.

After a while of teasing his nipples I kissed them both then kissed all over his chest and abdomen. His body is rock hard. I sometimes lose myself while feeling him up. It's almost unreal. I kissed every one of his abs and then his lower stomach as I started to stroke his erection slowly. "I can't wait to taste you, baby. I've wanted it for so long."

He looked down at me with half lidded eyes. "T-taste me? Y-you mean a blowjob?" he stuttered. He always stutters when I'm touching him. I used to giggle at it until he threatened to take away sex for a week. Once you've gotten used to sex with him you don't ever want it to stop.

I kissed his shaft, making his whole body jolt a little. "That's exactly what I mean. Just lay back and enjoy it." I used my other hand to rub his soft balls before leaning down to kiss them then trailed my tongue up his shaft. He took in a deep breath and released it when I reached his tip. "A-ah fuck, Ita," he whispered.

"I want to hear you. Moan for me," I demanded then started to gently suck on the head of his cock while running my tongue over the slit repeatedly. He moaned my name a little louder and grabbed my hair tightly while trying to push my head down on him more. I immediately pulled back and made him take his hand off of my head. "Hey! I'm in charge here. You don't always have to be so rough and dominant. Just relax and let me do this on my own ok? I don't want his first time to be quick and mindless. I want to show you that I love you and I want to pleasure you in more ways than one. So can you let me make you feel good? Please?" I asked in a tone that sounded almost as if I was begging while looking in his eyes. He sighed and took his hand away. "Right... I'm sorry. Go ahead."

I smiled and kissed his stomach again before taking him back into my mouth. I lightly rolled his balls between my fingers and slowly took more of his length into my mouth. This elicited a few breathless moans from him and he gripped the sheets. I must admit, Kisame's dick really does match up with the rest of his body. It's huge but I sure as hell tried to fit all of it in my mouth.

I pushed my head down and moans around his cock as I went as far as I thought I could without gagging. It wasn't even halfway in and I could feel him struggling to keep himself from just thrusting up into my mouth. I pulled back and panted lightly and he impatiently squirmed beneath me. I looked at him apologetically before trying again. I was finally able to get half of him inside and I settled with bobbing my head slowly on that half while using my hand to stroke the other.

"Mmm yes, just like that, babe. Your mouth is so warm and wet. Fuuuck," he moaned in a husky voice that was turning me on more and more. I rubbed my tongue against his shaft and I felt it twitch in my mouth. I occasionally pulled back to lick and suck at just the tip. I could taste his precum. Every time a little bead formed I would lick it off with the tip of my tongue.

"I-ita, I'm close," he groaned when I was enjoying myself a little too much with licking up his precum. I started bobbing my head on him again and fondled his balls. He arched his back deeply and let out an incredibly erotic moan as he came for me. I pulled back to watch it come out in little spurts and quickly got to work with licking it all up. I teased his sensitive cock with my tongue to clean all of the cum up and his whole body trembled and he whined as he came down from his orgasm. I sat up and looked him over, feeling quite proud of myself. He laid there with his eyes closed, shivering occasionally and panting lightly. I slid one of my hands up and down his inner thigh. "Look at my beautiful baby. No one can do this for you but me. You look so vulnerable and precious," I said quietly while looking him over. He frowned slightly and looked up at me tiredly. He's always worn out just after he cums. "Stop saying those things," he uttered.

"But they're true."

"They aren't. I'm hideous. I'm glad that you love me for who I am but I am a grotesque monster. A freak. All of the things people have called me."

"Why can you accept the things that other people say but you can't accept what someone who loves you says? What sense does that make?"

"I... I don't know. So many people have said it and..."

"It doesn't matter how many people have said it or how many times they say it. What I say should matter the most. You are not what people make you out to be. I've discovered that. I just need to make you see it too. Would a monster be capable of making me feel so loved and cared about? Would a monster honestly take the time to do half of the things you do for me? No. You are Kisame, not a monster or a freak. I love you, Kisame."

Before he could say anything I had already kissed his lips then I proceeded to gently kiss every single place on his body that I could reach and he didn't object. After I had finished, I laid down between his legs again and spoke in a hushed voice as I rested my head on his chest. "Now what are you Kisa-chan?"

He hesitated for a moment then lightly wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I... I'm beautiful. I'm your beautiful man." he said. And he meant it. I could feel it.

He has never objected again when I tell him how beautiful he is. He used to think it was girly and then he just downright denied it. But once I got it through to him that being beautiful has nothing to do with gender and that he is my image of beauty, he accepted it.

He's perfect to me. Just perfect enough to make this imperfect world worth living in. My Kisame. 


End file.
